The core was originally funded in late 1992, was operation by 1993, and has synthesized to date 2,096 individual peptides for used by 15 investigators. This averages 524 peptides per year. The new core will be improved by utilization of the MacroCrown method of peptide synthesis, which is more cost-effective than our earlier methods. The Core is cost- effective, providing a purified 15-mer peptide for a total cost of $217 (including costs of personnel, supplies and maintenance of equipment), compared to having that peptide synthesized by a commercial source, which would cost $800 on average. The core will provide synthesis of peptides varying in length from 9 to 16-mers for investigators studying T cell activation, antibody specificities, or sequences within large proteins which may have biologic activity. Four methods will be offered, with MacroCrown likely to be the most frequently used. The mother methods available will be multi-pin, tea-bag and the Advanced ChemTech automatic synthesizer. The least expensive method to give yields most investigators will need will be the MacroCrown technique. Peptides will be purified by HPLC and may be sent to another UCLA facility for mass spectrometry if the investigator needs to determine exact purity. Dr. Fanny Ebling will direct this facility, and Dr. Eli Sercarz will be Associate Director. We anticipate that approximately 14 investigators currently using this facility and working with MAMDC investigators will use this core regularly, and should be able to serve several additional investigators whose programs become related to the MAMDC projects.